Pop Princess
by PiratexPrincess
Summary: She stood there in her ridiculous purple pants and sparkly top, waiting for the curtain to open. Then she met those blue eyes that she could recognize in an instant. The ones that had inspired the name the whole world now knew her by.
1. Backstage

Title: Pop Princess

**Author's Note: I got this idea when I was listening to The Click Five song Pop Princess and decided to write a Trory about it… enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory was backstage, sitting with Logan, staring into space. Her first big show of her singing career was going to start in a matter of hours.

"Nervous?" Logan asked.

"Ladies and Gentleman, The Understatement Of The Year" replied Rory.

"Don't worry, you'll be great. I love you." He said, then started to kiss her.

"Look, Logan, I wanted to talk about that." She said, turning her head so he couldn't kiss her.

"About what?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"About this, us." She said.

"Shoot." He said, sitting on the couch and motioning for her to sit next to him. She ignored the gesture.

"I can't sit in these pants." She said, pointing to her skin-tight purple faux-leather pants.

"Just talk." Said Logan, getting annoyed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it… I wanna break up." She said and braced herself for the volcanic eruption that was sure to come.

"What?" asked Logan with disbelief.

"It's just, that spark, it's gone. You must feel it. Things have changed between us since this whole pop star thing happened." She said, feeling herself talking at speeds previously not reached by man or beast.

He kissed her passionately, then let her go.

"You're right. It's gone."

"So I guess we're over."

"I guess we are."

"Bye Logan." She said, and kissed his cheek

"Yeah, bye." He said, then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready to go?" Tristan asked the woman in front of him. He couldn't even remember her name.

"You know it." She said and got into his Porshe. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Well, I thought we'd get dinner and then head to the Mary Danes concert." He answered as he started the car.

"Oh my gosh! I love her! She has such an amazing voice." The woman screeched in Tristan's ear.

"I remembered you freaked out when we were making out in the car and the song came on." He had decided that he wasn't going to use euphemisms or even try to hide his bluntness with this chick. Only one person deserved that and he wasn't going to see her ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for now…

I hope you guys liked it!

Review Por Favor! (please in Spanish)


	2. The Show Begins

NO I don't want reviews in Spanish… sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't clear. I was trying to say that "por favor" meant "please" in Spanish, but most of you realized that I think, but I still apologize.

Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed and props to those who got the whole "Mary Danes" thing…

Anyway, here's chapter 2

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood here, waiting for the curtain to open, in those ridiculous purple pants and sparkly top.

"_Now I'll finally know if I'm cut out for this_" she thought

"Baby!" yelled the only voice that could comfort Rory about anything, her mother's.

"Hey, Mom!" Rory said, and gave her a hug.

"You nervous?"

"Will people quit asking me that?"

"So you're not?"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"Oh… Well don't be, you'll be amazing, you always shine."

"Thanks mom."

"1 minute, Mary" said some random backstage person.

"Well, I'll go to my seat then, I love you" said Lorelai.

"Bye Mom! Love you too!" Rory yelled after her mother.

Rory returned to center stage, and waited for the curtain to open. The butterflies that had been in her stomach were slowly turning into butterfly knives. The curtain opened. She couldn't see a single soul because of the bright spotlights. She mentally thanked whoever invented those lights. She started her first song.

_What's the time? _

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight _

_My body's talking to me _

_It say,'Time for danger' _

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime _

_Wanna be the cause of a fight _

_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt _

_With a stranger _

_I've had a knack from way back _

_At breaking the rules once I learn the game_

_Life's too quick _

_I know someplace sick _

_Where this chick'll dance in the flames _

_We don't need any money _

_I always get in for free _

_You can get in too _

_If you get in with me _

_Let's go out tonight _

_I have to go out tonight _

_You wanna prowl _

_Be my night owl? _

_Well take my hand we're gonna howl _

_Out tonight _

_So let's find a bar _

_So dark we forget who we are _

_And all the scars from the _

_Nevers and maybes die _

_Let's go out tonight _

_I have to go out tonight _

_You're sweet _

_Wanna hit the street? _

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? _

_Just take me out tonight _

_Please take me out tonight _

_Don't forsake me - out tonight _

_I'll let you make me - out tonight _

_Tonight - tonight - tonight_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan arrived at the concert hall with his date.

"Wow, Tristan these seats are amazing! The stage is RIGHT THERE! We're close enough to touch her!"

"yeah, maybe with a 10 foot pole…" Said Tristan in an irritated voice. This girl was annoying him so bad. He'd just get through the night, go back to her place, and then leave while she's still sleeping off the hangover she was sure to have after all the drinks she'd had and was going to have through the course of the evening and then never call her. That was what Tristan DuGrey had always done, and all he would probably ever do. In his mind, only one deserved any better from him.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, want one?" She said.

"No." Said Tristan, not even looking at her, but examining all the other women in the room.

"Okay then…" She said, then walked off

Then the opening acts came onstage, there were two pretty cool bands, and one guy with an acoustic guitar that made all the teenage girls swoon. After that, a loud voice came from the speakers, "Is everybody ready for our main event tonight?"

The crowd screamed.

"Alright then, everybody, here is, MARY DANES!"

Tristan flinched when he heard the name. He couldn't help it, he always did when he heard the name Mary, even in church.

He saw a pretty girl onstage with brown hair and some funny looking purple pants, but he didn't look closely, he just listened to the song she was singing, and continued checking out the women around him. His date still hadn't come back.

Mary Danes finished her song. She bowed and started talking to the crowd. He heard her voice. He recognized that voice. He had memorized its tone. He was afraid to look up, but he did anyway, just as the house lights went up. He was in awe by what he saw. His Mary, staring straight back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was gaining confidence, and felt brave enough to address the crowd she could hear, screaming at her, but couldn't see.

"HEY EVERYBODY! Well, as most of you know this is my first show EVER! And I'm so excited to be here! I hope you guys are having a good time… are you?"

The crowd roared, and somebody backstage turned the house lights up. It was then that Rory saw those blue eyes. The same blue eyes that had inspired her alter ego as Mary Danes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… I had a lot of fun writing this one…

The song is Out Tonight from Rent… I thought she needed a fun upbeat song to start her show with…

Review PLEASE! Lol…


	3. Intermission

A/N: so it officially took me FOREVER to find the right song for this chapter. I still don't know if this one fits. Yall will have to tell me if it does or not, and if it doesn't I'll put another one in there.

Anyway, sorry for the wait on a new chapter…

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Rory takes the initiative

Rory had thought that if she ever saw him again, she'd faint, or something equally embarrassing. But as a matter of fact, the minute her eyes connected with his, she felt this newfound energy, and all her nervousness about performing just melted away. Somehow knowing he was there gave her a confidence she'd never had before. She needed to talk to him. But how?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan thought about her as often about as often as he ran his hands through his hair to keep it in that messy state he liked so much. But after trying to find her at Harvard and in Stars Hollow, and finally seeing her with another guy, he'd promised himself that if he ever saw her again he was just going to look the other way and leave her alone, just like she had asked him to in high school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Danes performed her next song. It was another upbeat pop song that meant nothing to her. Then she went into a ballad. She got out the guitar she has recently learned to play for this song.

_Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken_

Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me

I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break  
I crave, I love, I've waited long enough  
I try as hard as I can

_Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken_

Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me  


_  
I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man  
I try as hard as I can_

_Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken_

Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me

She had heard the song, and loved it, and while it didn't fit her situation with Tristan, she made eye contact with him the entire song. They both felt the connection. Rory finished the song, and the crowd cheered. She decided to address them again.

"Thank you guys so much! We're gonna take a little break and be back later, but now, give it up for our next act Drowning Fish!" She ran offstage and ran up to an official looking guy and whispered in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan decided to get a drink. He found his "date" making out with a random guy at the bar.

"You still planning on coming home with me?" He asked her. She waved her hand at him, never breaking contact with the guy she was kissing. "Okay then" he said, before taking his drink and returning to his seat.

When Tristan found his seat again, he found a guy with an official looking windbreaker on.

"Are you Tristan DuGrey?" The official looking guy asked.

"Who wants to know?" Tristan shot back. He cursed himself for his youthful tendency to question authority.

"Mary Danes wants to see Tristan DuGrey."

"Well yeah, that's me."

"Can I see some ID?"

"Yeah, sure." He handed the man his drivers license.

"Come with me please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Really short, I know! You should all come and yell at me.

I've been working on this chapter for wayy longer than I should have and I'm just too tired to write anymore and this seemed like a good enough cliffhanger to end it there.

The song is Not Pretty Enough by Kasey Chambers

PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT, I STILL WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I'M DOING WRONG!


	4. sorry

Sincerest apologies to all 3 of my stories.

I haven't really been in the narrative kind of mood lately

Things have been crazy and confusing and lyrics are working better for me in relieving that.

Maybe I'll come back to these stories later with a great enthusiasm.

Or if someone wants to continue them, I guess you can.

Just start another story and give me credit for the first chapters.


End file.
